Los ojos de la tarde
by Cristhie
Summary: Harry Potter tiene mucho con que lidiar después de la guerra.Fic completo, con ciertas cosas de DH. Es un HXD obviamente.


**Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que éste engloba no me pertenecen.**

**Este un fic inspirado en una canción interpretada por Daniel F, "Los ojos de la tarde".**

* * *

Albus estaba perplejo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos; así fue como lo encontró su madre. Ginny Potter veía a su hijo con tristeza.

'Tu padre regresará' explicó

'Papá lloró mucho'

'Porque sabe que se portó mal...'

'Lloró por ti, mamá' dijo Albus. '¿Estás bien?'

Ginny sonrió a su hijo. 'Nada malo le pasa a mamá' besó la frente del pequeño. 'Ve a tu dormitorio y juega con Lily, tus tíos deben estar en camino'

Albus solo asintió.

* * *

Lo que vieron Ron y Hermione los hizo detenerse antes de salir de la chimenea. Todo era un desastre, como si fuera obra de un mortífago. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, sacó su varita y comprobó si había magia oscura.

'Harry nos dijo solo discutieron' gruñó Ron.

'Y dijo la verdad, Ron. Aquí no hay magia oscura'

'¿Y esto?'

'Le preguntaremos a Ginny que fue lo que pasó y después puedes juzgar a tu amigo' replicó Hermione.

Ron se sonrojó.

Ginny se encontraba en la cocina, agitaba la varita mientras unas galletas salían del horno. En cuanto vio a su hermano entrar desesperadamente, hizo unos movimientos ágiles y las galletas ya estaban en la mesa y guardó su varita.

'Ron, que sorpresa, ¿una galleta?' dijo como si nada Ginny.

'Ginny...' suspiró Ron al ver a su hermana intacta.

'No puedes seguir haciendo esto, preocupas a Harry...Nos preocupas' sentenció Hermione, pero vio como la menor de los Weasley no le prestaba atención, ésta tenía la mirada perdida en la sala.

'Ginny' llamó Hermione. 'Harry cree que su presencia te hace mal, sería mejor si....'

'¡Tú que sabes!' replicó furiosa Ginny entre lágrimas. 'Los chicos van a entrar a Hogwarts pronto y esta casa....'

'¡Ron, regresa!' dijo Hermione viendo como su esposo se dirigía rápidamente a la chimenea, giró y vio a Ginny sacando tres tazas.

'Ron se hará cargo, él no dejaría que ningún hombre se burle de su hermana, ya verás...' Ginny colocó varias galletas en un plato. 'Hermione, tú tienes hijos y deberías comprender' dijo mirándole.

'Comprendo, Ginny. Discúlpame si fui muy dura contigo'

Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**Juntó las cortinas, cerró la puerta y también el acceso a la red flu, cuando vio que nada los molestaría se giró, Harry la miraba estupefacto.**_

'_**¿Qué haces?'**_

'_**Los chico preguntarán, Harry' sollozó Ginny. 'Ya no sé que decirles, tú te vas y me dejas sola' **_

'_**Ya lo discutimos, Ginny. Sabes que el ministerio no me deja en paz' mintió Harry.**_

_**Ginny se acercó a Harry y le abrazó fuertemente. 'Lily sueña con ir a Hogwarts y que su padre le compre una lechuza blanca, blanca como la nieve' dijo aferrándose a él, buscó su mirada desesperadamente '¿Te quedarás ahora más tiempo?, ¿lo prometes, Harry?'**_

'_**Ginny... Ya no puedo más, no soporto más esto' dijo deshaciéndose del agarre. 'Por favor, Ginny'**_

'_**Baja la voz, los niños... ¿No te preocupan tus hijos?' reclamó la mujer. 'Harry, quédate' suplicó.**_

_**Harry apartó la mirada. 'Me voy' dijo frío.**_

'_**No te vayas, eres mi esposo, tienes hijos' suplicó más. 'No te vayas...' rompió en llanto.**_

_**El hombre de gafas sacó su varita y activó la red flu.**_

_**Ginny cayó al piso de rodillas llorando, no pudo distinguir bien las llamas de color verde. Harry se había marchado. Parecía que ahora era definitivo.**_

_**Se quedó en esa posición por horas, las lágrimas ya secas en su rostro pecoso. Después de tanto mirar la chimenea por donde había salido Harry, se paró**__**, abrió las cortinas, la tarde había caído. Abrió la puerta y fue así que vio a su hijo sentado en las escaleras, mirándola, con aquellos ojos verdes.**_

* * *

Harry volverá. Lo buscará y hablará con él y su familia estará unida otra vez.

Ginny Potter sonrió. El ministerio estará más vació mañana por la tarde.

* * *

'No me gusta nada, Potter' frunció el ceño como solo un Malfoy puede hacerlo.

Regresaban del Caldero Chorreante, siempre se encontraban ahí para volver a Grimmauld Place juntos.

'Malfoy' suspiró cansado Harry. 'Estoy cooperando, no puedo largarme como si nada hubiera pasado...' vio como una sonrisa burlona se formaba en el rostro de Malfoy. 'Debería botarte a patadas de mi casa, Malfoy'

'¿Y quien te...?' se detuvo Malfoy, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry.

Éste se giró y distinguió a una mujer pelirroja. Ginny.

* * *

Había estado esperando en el Ministerio muy escondida, tal vez por horas.

Pasó una bruja y botó un ejemplar de El Profeta, lo cogió, había un artículo sobre Harry Potter y su nueva amistad con Draco Malfoy. _Que raro,_ Harry no le había comentado nada. También descubrió que Harry ya no era un auror, sino profesor en Hogwarts. Esto la sorprendió aún más, pues una decisión debió haber sido discutida entre ellos, como familia.

Siguió leyendo el artículo y descubrió que la casa de Harry tenía mucha protección a los alrededores... Grimmauld Place decía el artículo.

'Pero que tontería es esta....' Ginny soltó el diario._A Harry le desagradaba Grimmauld Place_, pensó y se dio cuenta que algo de razón debería tener El Profeta. Se apareció.

* * *

Ginny esperaba atenta y ansiosa.

'Mamá'

Ginny giró violentamente y junto al árbol vio a Albus, sus ojos verdes estaban somnolientos.

'Albus, ¿me seguiste?' dijo la madre acercándose al niño.

'¿Por qué te haces esto?' respondió Albus rechazando la mano de su madre.

Ginny lo miró perpleja. 'Es muy tarde para ti, Albus. La noche está próxima y tu padre...' Ginny levantó la mirada y distinguió a Harry acercándose a Grimmauld Place y pronto también vio a Draco Malfoy a su lado. Harry también la vio.

'Estoy cansado'

'Hablo con tu padre y...' Ginny giró y vio que su hijo había desaparecido. 'Albus, ¿dónde estás, hijo?'

'Ginny, ¿por qué has salido?' dijo un preocupado Harry acercándose.

'Albus desapareció' dijo inmediatamente Ginny. 'Y aún es muy pequeño para aparecerse' le cogió de los brazos fuertemente. 'Busca a nuestro hijo, ¡por favor!'

La mujer pelirroja era un manojo de nervios. '¡Albus! ¡Albus! ¡Albus Severus vuelve ahora!' gritaba la mujer desesperadamente.

'¡Harry!' gritó Draco acercándose. 'Harry, ¿Qué diablos pasa?'

'¡Tú!' exclamó Ginny apuntando a Malfoy con su varita. '¡Maldito mortífago, has estado lavándole el cerebro a mi esposo!' Ginny estaba histérica. 'Harry, ¿no ves que este mortífago tiene envidia de nuestra familia?' suplicó Ginny a Harry, sin dejar de apuntar a Malfoy con la varita.

'Potter' llamó Malfoy. '¿Tienes hijos con la Weasley?' demandó Malfoy.

'¡Potter!' bramó Ginny. 'Él es mi esposo y tú eres un mortífago desgraciado' Ginny abrió de repente los ojos, como si comprendiera algo por fin. '¡Mi hijo!, ¡Dime dónde está mi hijo, maldito!' alzó más la varita, como para hechizarlo.

'¡Desmaius!'

Ginny cayó sonoramente al piso.

'¡Harry!' gritó Hermione al aparecerse segundos después, seguida de Ron y del resto de la familia Weasley.

'¡Mi Ginny, mi pobre hija!' gritó Molly.

Bill cargó a su hermana, mientras Charly trataba de calmar a su madre.

Fred y George miraban a Harry, esperando una explicación.

'Ron, cálmate' dijo Hermione. 'Harry, no explicará todo en San Mungo, ¿Harry?'

* * *

'Los medimagos dicen que su estado ha empeorado, le han dado pociones para las crisis y más pociones para las pesadillas, le van a quitar la varita también. Será lo mejor' Hermione le explicaba a Harry la situación de Ginny Weasley un mes después del accidente. Su amigo tenía un semblante muy sombrío. 'La semana pasada recordó todo, las maldiciones de Bellatrix la arruinaron, Harry'

Harry se llenó de rabia aún más, quiso hacer algo pero la mujer de Lestrange ya había recibido su merecido. '¿Recordó Hogwarts, la batalla?'

'Todo, fue muy triste. Ginny no lo soportó, no soportó recordar tanta tortura y su mente lo bloqueó todo de nuevo. Lo está reviviendo todo de nuevo' el semblante de Hermione era muy penoso. De pronto apartó la mirada. 'Harry, creo que sería mejor si no volvieras a verla, ya sabes...' Hermione vio la mirada aún más entristecida de Harry 'Los Weasley no tienen nada en contra tuyo, Harry, puedes ir como siempre a la Madriguera, cuando quieras' agregó rápidamente.

Harry trató de sonreir 'Tú también eres una Weasley, Hermione'

Hermione sonrió por fin.

* * *

Draco Malfoy encontró a un Harry Potter cabizbajo. Harry le contó la decisión de los Weasley. _Será lo mejor para todos_, pensó el rubio.

'Creo que aún no me perdonan que haya lanzado un desmaius a Ginny' dijo de repente Harry.

'Evitaste un accidente' respondió Malfoy.

'Te iba a hechizar' Harry miró a Draco fijamente.

Malfoy sonrió presumido. Potter lo había escogido, prefirió su bienestar antes que el de de un Weasley. _Al fin_, pensó; ya se aseguraría más tarde de hacerle entender a Potter que los Weasley no eran indispensables en su vida, en sus vidas, corrigió.

* * *

Ginny Potter vio el reloj, Harry llegaría pronto.

Puso dos platos en la mesa y esperó sentada. Harry no tardaría en llegar del ministerio. Esperaban su primer hijo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La tarde había caído y sus ojos azules brillaron.

* * *

_Juntaron las cortinas,_

_cerraron esa puerta trataron de encontrar una salida,_

_pero la madrugada,traía entre sus alas, al indeseable sol de la partida..._

_Con fuego en la mirada,_

_con frío en las palabras, le dijo de una vez... me voy de casa_

_primero hubo silencio,despues los pensamientos_

_salieron a librar esa batalla_

_no te vayas...no te vayas..._

_entraban y salian, a ratos discutian, por cosas que en verdad , ya no importaban_

_Caía en mil pedazos, el cielo entre sus brazos, el sueño.. terminaba_

_cuando el cerró la puerta y la casa se hizo inmensa la tarde la encontró... sobre la escalera_

_con los ojos abiertos como modos universos_

_que aprenden el color de la nostalgia_

_no te vayas...no te vayas...no te vayas..._

_ella siguió poniendo 2 cubiertos en la mesa_

_y conversaba sola... como si nada_

_sentada en la ventana esperando alguna sombra_

_y cantando hasta la madrugada_

_no te vayas...no te vayas...no te vayas..._

**¡Gracias por leer mi primer fic de Harry Potter!**


End file.
